Rebecca Clark
Rebecca Chole Clark is Pepper Clark and Captain Cuddles' daughter. Her dragon, named Spark Plug is a Bio Rebecca was born in Nick Jr. City vet, shortly after the team had finished solving a mystery in the City. Then within in a few months, Rebecca grew to the age of youngling, which then she was trained in the ways of the Force. Rebecca would then join the team on an adventure in "The Last Younglings", Afterwards, Rebecca would then join in Breon's Crew in Spark of the Crew, where she would Personality Rebecca has a mixture of her mother and father's personality, where she has her mother's comedian taste, and her father's very good manners and great upbringing. Rebecca also displays fearlessness, and determination. And at some times she can be quite snippy. But loves her family and friends all the same. And Rebecca is also best friends with Ming-Ming. Physical Appearance Rebecca is a female crossbreed of a skunk and European polecat, where her main body has a light gray color, with a white and dark gray strip going down her back and ending her tail. And her hair is short curved bangs colored white and dark gray. But has a bit of dark grey on the tip of her tail. And also has a dark grey mask over her eyes. And has a cream colored muzzle. And has lavender colored eyes. And she wears 2 small green bows in pigtails on her hair. In her Jedi Padawan outfit, Rebecca wears Jedi Armor colored blue, and has a custom Lightsaber carrier on her back. And wears a dark gray utility belt with a cobalt blue buckle with her initials engraved on it. Housed on her belt are pouches, and holsters for her guns. Main Weaponry *Orange and Blue Saberstaff *Kimber K6 Revolver *Taurus Model 617 Revolver *DRC Model 753 Blaster Pistol Skills and Abilities Comedian Skills: Lightsaber Combat: '''Upon being trained in Lightsaber combat, Rebecca decided to use a double-bladed Lightsaber unlike the other pets, (as they used single-bladed or curved-hilt lightsabers). As Rebecca then favored using '''Form II: Makashi, Form IV: Ataru, Form V: Djem So/Shien, Form VI: Niman, and Form VIII: Azure Wrath. When she starts off in a duel she would utilize aingle blade combat first, but then to catch her opponent offgaurd, Rebecca would then ignite the second blade of her saber, which in turn could overwhelm the other duelist. And despite being young, Rebecca showed outstanding Lightsaber combat skills, even be able to contend with Sargent Savage for a while. And in most cases, Rebecca would hurl her Lightsaber at her opponent(s), and use the Force to guide it. Along with her skills in Lightsaber combat, Rebecca was also very skilled in Blaster deflection. And to help improve her fighting technique, she and Ming-Ming would often do practice dueling. Force Skills: '''Marksmanship: '''Rebecca was also an outstanding marksman, as she often dual-wields 2 revolvers with high accuracy and fast speeds. As quoted by Roberta Bravo, Rebecca's gun skills could easily match up to a skilled Mandolorian or even the most skilled Bounty Hunter. And in situations where it required a trick shot, Rebecca would angle her guns to make the right ricochet move to make it. Trivia *Rebecca makes her appearance in Mystery of Nick Jr City Part 2. *Rebecca then joins Breon's Crew in Spark of the Crew. Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Daughters Category:Skunks Category:Polecats Category:Hybrids Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Animals Category:Littlest Pets Category:The Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Form II Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VIII Users Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Comedians Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Breon's Crew Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Fearless Characters